


Amazing 1

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: After the incident on Ariel Jayne's finding it hard to resist Simon's adoration and Mal's finding it hard not to kill Jayne.





	Amazing 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing 1

## Amazing 1

### by Belle

Chapter 1  
"What the hell are you doing in there?" Kaylee asked Jayne as she opened the outer bay doors. 

He grinned up at her sheepishly from his position on the floor and stood up, "Guess I got a little too happy last night, last thing I remember was coming in here and thinking the view was awfully pretty," he lied. 

Kaylee just smirked and quirked an eyebrow in response, "Better not let Mal find out you got tanked and passed out in here. He'd string you up for sure." she said with a grin. 

"Yeah, don't want to get into any trouble with the Cap," Jayne said with a note of sarcasm that would've gotten noticed if it had been anyone other than him speaking. 

Kaylee merely shook her head at him in response noting, "Looks like that bump on your head has gotten worse. Matter a fact you're looking worse today than you did last night. Probably should get on up to the medlab let Simon take a look at ya'" 

Simon. Jayne looked up at Kaylee, "Yeah you're probably right. Couldn't hurt to have the Doc check it out huh?" 

"Naw and he'll probably even give you something to make that hangover your bound to have go away," Kaylee replied with a wink, "Now get out of here. I got work to do before Inara and I go shopping." 

Jayne gave her a little wave and ambled off to the medlab, smiling at the thought of just what Inara would take Kaylee shopping for. 

"You're more hurt than I thought!" Simon exclaimed with worry in his voice as he examined Jayne's skull, "It looks like you might have a slight concussion. That guard must have slammed you into the floor or the wall when you were fighting." 

"Why you think that?" Jayne asked as he tried not to be distracted by the delicate ivory skinned neck that was so close to his mouth. 

Simon leaned back and looked at him the worry in his voice echoed in his face, "Because you have a knot in the back of your skull which could've only come from being hit with or slammed into something very hard and metallic." 

Jayne closed his eyes remembering briefly the cracking sound his head had made when Mal had hit him with that wrench. He must have had his eyes closed for longer than he thought cause the next thing he felt was gentle but strong hands on his shoulders and opened his eyes again to find Simon bent slightly in front of him the worry in his face quickly turning into full blown concern. 

"Jayne are you alright? Did you just black out? Tell me what's wrong?" 

What's wrong? Jayne laughed bitterly, which only had the affect of Simon tightening his grip on his shoulder's more, "I'm fine, Doc, I'll be better if you get your pretty little hands off of me though." 

Simon instantly dropped his hands away, a flush coming up his cheeks, coloring his gentle face and all Jayne could think of was whether all of Simon's body was that same delicate ivory and what it would take to make all of him blush. "Just give me something so I can sleep and I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself over me. I ain't worth it," he muttered putting his hand on the side of the bed to steady himself as he got up. Again he felt Simon's hand on his shoulder and he swallowed as he felt the heat fill him at the boy's touch. And he was that, Jayne thought bitterly, just a boy not much older than his sister. We tend to forget that, cause of the sadness and responsibility that covers him like a shield. Jayne turned to look at the hand on his shoulder, knowing that even that wouldn't keep him off of Simon if he gave him the slightest hint that he'd wanted him as much as...Jayne shook his head. He was about to tell him to get the hell off when Simon spoke. 

"I want to -" he hesitated, swallowed and started again, "I want to apologize. I know that I haven't always treated you with kindness or respect. I could say that it was my worry over River that kept me from being civil, but that's not true. I was being ignorant. I didn't even realize it, but I was being elitist and disrespectful and I'm sorry. It wasn't fair to you. I just wanted you to know that, that and -" he paused again, "You are worth it," Simon finished looking at Jayne with a tentative smile. Having said his peace he lifted his hand and turned from Jayne to go through his medicine tray, "Uh let me get you that prescription so you can get some rest." He said with his back to Jayne his head bent over as he looked for the right dosages of medicine. 

If he'd been looking up he'd have seen two things that would have confused and possibly frightened him. The first being Jayne looking at him with what could only be termed as raw, pure, hunger, hand reaching up to touch the almost blue black hair of Simon's head. The second was Mal coming around the corner of the hallway, glancing up at the window of the medlab, and stopping dead in his tracks at seeing Simon and more importantly seeing Jayne. His features contorted for a split second and then settled into an impassive mask as he watched Jayne's hand drop down to his waist. He watched as Jayne visibly pulled himself together and away from Simon. Suddenly Jayne looked up and brown eyes met blue ones as the two stared at each other, measuring. It was then that Simon looked up and saw Mal staring into the lab. A quizzical smile flit across his face and he waved to the captain who nodded and walked off. 

Simon turned, "Here you go. I hope this makes you feel a bit better," he said as he handed Jayne the meds. 

"Thanks Doc," Jayne said brusquely and left the lab faster than Simon would've thought possible. 

Jayne made it to his room and sighed with relief. He put the meds on the table by his bed and went to get the whisky he kept in back of his closet. When he turned around Mal was standing there. "Damn it Mal! What the hell is the matter with you?!" He said as he almost dropped the whisky. 

"I could ask you that same thing," Mal said in a conversational tone that instantly put Jayne on alert, "You see I was wondering what you thought you were doing with Simon in the medlab earlier." 

"What do you think? I was getting medical attention," Jayne replied as he sat heavily on his bunk. 

"Really. That's interesting. Medical techniques must've changed a lot since I was on a battlefield, cause last time I checked they didn't result in the doctor being looked at like he was dinner." 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Mal," Jayne said softly as he took a swig off the whisky bottle in his hand. 

"Oh but I think ya do. Do you really think he'll come to you?" Mal said as he bent down and sat on his haunches in front of Jayne, "Or did I hit you too hard?" 

Jayne looked at Mal, at the smirk on his lips and the anger in his eyes and something snapped, "Maybe ya did, maybe ya didn't. Why does it matter? Couldn't be cause you want our young doctor all to yourself is it? Is that why you've been discouraging Kaylee from going after him? Not cause you don't want her to get hurt, but cause you want him?" Jayne leaned closer to Mal the whisky evident on his breath, "That's it isn't it? Yeah that's it. You've been watching him since he came on board. Hell since he loaded his stuff on the ship. Wondering what it'd be like to have him under you, wondering if his skin would glow in the dark he's so pale, wondering how his lips would look wrapped around your -" 

"Shut your mouth," Mal said through clenched teeth, swallowing at the images Jayne was bringing up, but Jayne was on a roll and he leaned closer to Mal their faces not even an inch apart. 

"Yeah you've thought of it, probably every night since he came on board. You know you want him, why don't you just admit it. Hey maybe you and Kaylee can share, break him in so to speak, Kaylee in front, you in the back, sweet, soft Simon in the middle, all pale skin and sad eyes, moaning and groaning, calling your name, slamming into Kaylee as you slam int-" he never got the last out because Mal's lips were on his, his left hand on his shoulder, his right hand on the back of his head, pushing Jayne back on the bed and underneath, growling deep in his throat. 

The whisky bottle fell from Jayne's hand as he pulled Mal down on top of him hands exploring his captain's body, ripping the shirt open and pushing his suspenders down, fumbling with the pants until they were down around Mal's thighs. He gripped Mal's cock and felt him groan into his mouth as he rubbed it, feeling it grow in his hands. He maintained his hold and flipped Mal over onto his back, looking down on him and suddenly his mouth replaced his hands on Mal, exploring, tasting, sucking as Mal bucked into him, a whimper escaping his lips as Jayne brought him to climax, licking him as if unable or unwilling to let go of the warm cock in his mouth. Mal panted and Jayne couldn't help but smirk as he slid his lips off of him and heard the slight intake of breath Mal took. He pulled himself up and over his captain and looked down at him noting the shock in Mal's eyes at what had just happened, before leaning down and whispering in Mal's ear, 

"He won't come to neither of us. You know it and I know it. He doesn't even know what he's doing to us. So. You got a choice. Keep pretending that he ain't getting to ya until you do something to scare him off when it gets to be too much. Or come down off your high horse into the dirt with me. Maybe we can help each other out. What do you say, Cap?" 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
